herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jill Johnson
Jill Johnson is the love interest of Rick Riker from the 2008 superhero parody film Superhero Movie. Her story She was first seen on the bus when Rick was narrating the story and how much he love her. Rick and Jill did talk for a while when they went to the animal research lab where Rick got bitten by a mutated dragonfly. She was seen again at the science fair when she realize that her boyfriend, Lance was fighting Rick. Later on, she was having an argument with her mother and left. Then, she saw rick and they talk for a while which she feel better when she told Rick that she want to be a dancer. She wasn't seen again until she was in the crowd when she first saw The Hourglass (her boyfriend's uncle) and fell in love with Dragonfly. Later on, she was seen when she leave the building and saw Rick when he give her flowers. Then, she told Rick that he's so nice to her and why her boyfriend can't be like Rick. Then, she realize that Rick's hiding something from her and when Rick told her that it was nothing. She felt disappoint, but smiles and told Rick that he's a good friend. Few second later, she was attacked by thieves, but Dragonfly saves her and they shares a kiss. Later that night, Landers and Lance have dinner with Rick's family and Jill, but Landers learns of Rick's true identity when he notices the same injuries on Rick as on Dragonfly. Making up an awkward excuse, he and Lance leave. When Lou and her boyfriend left, Jill help Rick and told him that she was in love with Dragonfly, asking him if he say anything about her. When Rick confess his love for her, they almost kiss until Landers returns minutes later as Hourglass and murders Lucille when Jill passed out. After Lucille's funeral, Jill meets Rick and offers to begin a relationship with him. But fearing that Rick's enemies will come for Jill if there were together, Rick rejects Jill, leaving her hurt and furious. At the ceremony, Jill was with the Landers and later discovers that Landers is Hourglass. When Hourglass clashes with Dragonfly, he tries to activate a machine that'll make him immortal. But Dragonfly manages to blow him up before it's too late. Jill is thrown off the side of the building in the process, but Dragonfly finally manages to grow wings and save her. After Jill learns that Rick is Dragonfly, the two finally begin a relationship. After being thanked for saving the city, Rick flies away with Jill, but the two are unexpectedly rammed by a passing helicopter. Trivia *She's similar to Mary Jane Watson in Spider-Man (2002). *She was played by Sara Paxton. Gallery Jill Johnson 2.jpeg|Jill came to see Rick about his uncle Jill Johnson 3.jpeg|"Rick?" -saw Rick who came to see her Jill and Dragonfly.jpeg|Jill and Dragonfly Dragonfly and Jill.jpeg|Dragonfly fly away with Jill Jill Johnson 4.jpeg|Jill falling in love with the Dragonfly Dragonfly a.jpeg|Dragonfly and Jill kiss Jill Johnson 5.jpeg|Jill in the rain Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Lead Females Category:Nurturer Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pacifists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Parody Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Supporters Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroines Category:Neutral Good Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Unknown Fate Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Advocates Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Former lover/spouses of villian Category:Villain's Lover Category:Amazons Category:Poor Judges of Character